The Maximum Experiment
by Lozzy98
Summary: What if it wasn't Angel that was taken in The Angel Experiment? What if it was Max? What if Angel became leader? And what if it was part of Angels plan? Full summary inside. Fax along with some other pairings. R&R.
1. Happy Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**This is my version of 'The Angel Experiment'**

**Full Summary:**

Angel has a ulterior motive for asking Max to go strawberry picking, that fateful morning in The Angel Experiment. Angel has joined the school to help them capture Max. So the Erasers capture Max, instead of Angel and then Angel takes over the flock. The flock basically loose themselves and don't do any thing. After a couple of years of Angel being leader the flock find out Angel is working for the school and kick her out and go in search for Max.

Meanwhile in the school Max is being experimented on daily. She meets five other bird kids, Lauren, Jordan, Mel, Liam and Charlotte. Together they escape and they appoint Max leader. One day they find Max's old flock losing badly to some Erasers and they help them out. The old flock explain to Max what happened, and they combine flocks eventually.

Then Angel returns…and she wants what Max has.

**That's as much as I'm going to tell you for now.**

**I also changed some of the flocks ages a little. They also all have their powers now they developed early.**

_**Max POV**_

So here we are me and my flock out in a strawberry field, picking strawberries.

And yes, you read it right I did say flock.

You see me and my flock aren't entirely human. We are actually 98% human and 2% avian, and that 2% makes a lot of difference let me tell you.

You want to know how much of a difference?

We have wings.

And we have air sacks, our blood has Nuclei, our hearts beat faster than an average human, our bones are more hollow, we weigh less than humans, but we are much stronger and faster, and we are basically made of muscle.

Okay, let me explain. When we were younger me and my flock lived in dog cages at a place called The School.

Now your probably thinking that I'm over reacting that a school wouldn't really put people in cages because it's against the law you are right but you are only right about normal schools where children go to learn, play and such.

Well I'm not talking about that kind of school. The School where we grew up gave us wings, kept us cooped up in dog cages and did horrible experiments on us all day, every day.

We were there for many years, although it was a long time every experiment they have ever done to me I still remember, they are all etched on my memory and will be for life.

How ever long that may be. We'll never know.

They may have given us expiration dates maybe not.

There were also other experiments at the school.

The Erasers.

The Ugly, blood thirsty Erasers.

Yeah, I know what your probably thinking 'Oh My God why is she scared of a rubber?'

Erasers are actually Human-Lupine hybrids. Basically part man, part wolf.

They are the School's guards and executioners.

They basically keep all the experiments in line and the experiments have to fight them as part of the tests that the white coats, (white coats are what we call the scientists that work in the school) , make them do.

The only reason me and my flock aren't still at that awful place, is because of a good white coat, Jeb.

Basically he got us out and took us away to live in the mountains.

About two years ago he disappeared. We all know he's dead but we don't talk about it.

Now with Jeb being gone I took over the role as leader since I am the oldest.

Now the flock, there are six of us. There's me, Max the leader like I just said. I am sixteen, I have blondish brown hair and brown eyes and I'm about 5'9.

Then there's Fang, my second in command he's also sixteen and he's got a sort of olive skin tone and dark eyes and jet black hair. He's a sort of strong and silent type. He's only four months younger than me but already a few inches taller, and he's my best friend.

Then Iggy, He's my third in command, he's sixteen too. He's pale with sort of strawberry coloured hair. The other thing about Iggy is he's blind, the white coats messed up on an experiment of trying to get him x-ray vision or something. He's also a lot taller than me even though he is around six months younger.

Nudge is next, she is thirteen. She has sort of mocha coloured skin with big brown eyes. We all call her the Nudge channel all Nudge all the time. When she starts talking she basically can't stop until someone stops her.

Then there's The Gasman or Gazzy, he is eight with big, round, shiny blue eyes and short spiky blond hair. We call him The Gasman because he has something seriously wrong with his digestive system. Also he and Iggy just love to blow up my stuff.

Lastly, there's Angel, my baby. Well not literally my baby but I practically raised her. She's six with blond curly hair, Gazzy is her brother, they are the only blood related siblings in the flock, but we still consider ourselves family.

We also have some special powers; I can fly at super speeds or 'Warp drive' as Gazzy calls it, and I can breathe under water.

Fang can fade into his back round so we can't see him unless he moves and he can also breathe under water.

Iggy can feel colours and see things if it's got a white back round.

Nudge can make metal come to her like a magnet and can talk forever.

Gazzy has atomic farts and can mimic any voice or sound perfectly, you wouldn't believe the amount of trouble he has caused with that gift.

Then there's Angel.

Angel basically hit the genetic jackpot she can read minds, speak in other peoples mind, talk to fish, breathe under water and change her appearance, and there's probably more she hasn't told us too.

So now we are back at where we started, strawberry picking.

This morning angel suddenly decided that she wanted to go strawberry picking and asked me to go, and of course I couldn't say no I don't know why I just physically couldn't, so I said all of us would go because Angels been creeping me out lately.

She has been sort of staring at me with a peculiar expression on her face.

But of course when I ask her what's wrong it's nothing, but she does it a lot.

I'm not going to get worked up over it though, she's probably just being a whiny six year old.

_**Angel POV**_

Yes! Yes! Yes!

My mind control powers worked on Max.

I didn't really know if they would because she has mind blocks.

But it worked! I'm so happy. No one else in the flock knows I have mind control and I intend to keep it that way.

I can't wait to get rid of her.

Why? You may ask.

Basically it's because she has everything. She's smart, beautiful, loved by her family and friends, and also loved by someone in a completely different way. And that's what I want.

I bet she doesn't know about a certain someone loving her though.

Do you want to know who loves her?

It's Fang!

I mean it's so obvious to the rest of us even Iggy and he's blind, but Max is just missing the signs completely.

I don't know why he loves her though, he should love me.

Yeah I know I'm a six year old in love with a sixteen year old.

But he loves her.

That's why I have to get rid of her. The School only want her anyway after they have her they will leave us all alone to live in peace.

And when I'm old enough Fang will love me.

The rest of the flock being here will make things a little more difficult.

They love Max and will fight for her, and when she's gone they will be broken hearted.

I don't really want to hurt the flock, but this is what has to be done, But I won't be sad about hurting Max.

Ah ha I hear Eraser thoughts, they were already thinking of ways to kill Max.

Those thoughts made me happy.

Only five minutes…..

**Oooooo Evil Angel!**

**I Know that Angel loving Fang is a bit weird but I have a theory about that it will come in a bit later.**

**Review?**


	2. Sooo Many 360's

**Thanks if you reviewed. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Fang POV**_

I don't really know why Angel picked to day of all days to go and pick strawberries.

But something's up with Angel, I can sense it.

Ha, don't I sound like a Jedi, like Yoda.

Anyway, back to Angel acting weird.

She's been looking at me and Max weirdly.

She looks at me with a sort of loving? Expression.

Then she looks at Max with a sort of disgusted expression.

I don't know why any one who is sane would look at Max like that though.

Max is beautiful, funny, caring, strong… Okay we are getting of track.

Angel is just unbalanced.

She has been having mood swings lately too.

Maybe Angel wants what Max has.

That could be true, Max has basically everything. Maybe Angel is jealous.

Yeah that's probably it, she told me once that she wanted to grow up to be like Max.

I told her she would, but she probably read my mind while I was thinking how no one can be as good as Max. And it's true Max is one of a kind, she can not be replicated.

Oww. I just cut myself on a thorn, those suckers hurt!

Well, that's what I get for not paying attention while strawberry picking.

Suddenly there was a loud thump.

Startled I automatically did a 360, but there was nothing there.

I looked at the rest of the flock, only to see them laughing at Gazzy who had fallen into a strawberry bush.

I held back a laugh, that would just ruin my strong and silent type vibe have going on, so I chose just to smile instead. That was as far as I will go, even a smile is sort of ruining my vibe but I couldn't help it, it was funny.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Max helped Gazzy up.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't, she's just to beautiful.

Damn those bird genes.

I think it's them anyway I think they make us better looking than normal humans.

But Max is beautiful even for an Avian-American.

I went about my strawberry picking until Angel screamed.

Once again I did a 360 only to see Erasers!

**Sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer.**

**R&R Please.**


	3. Gone?

**Thanks if you reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Fang POV**_

Hold on, how did the Erasers find us? We have been hiding here for years surely if they could find us now they could have found us years ago even when we first escaped.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an eraser punching me in the nose.

I launched a heavy side kick to his chest just as the blood started making it's way from my nose, down my face.

Ignore the pain, pain is only temporary, pain fades. I told myself.

I punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. _One down about forty more to go_, I thought to myself.

Just as I lunged for the next closest Eraser, I heard a high pitched scream, one I know very well.

It was Nudge.

I looked around me trying to block the punches that the Erasers were throwing at me, while trying to find out why Nudge screamed.

As the Eraser I was fighting went down I saw Nudge lying unconscious at the bottom of a tree.

Okay now I was mad, Nudge is like my little sister.

I looked around to check on the rest of the flock. Iggy was fine just couple of cuts and bruises so far, Gazzy had a split lip a black eye and some other cuts, Nudge like I said was unconscious, Angel didn't have a scratch, Ma-Wait Angel didn't have a scratch she was just standing on the sidelines watching the fight intently.

Okay, something is really wrong. I mean none of the Erasers are even looking at her let alone attacking her, like they were the rest of us well they were mainly focused on Max.

Hold on, Where is Max?

I glanced around just in time to see an Eraser knock her unconscious and stuff her into a black sack.

I tried to get to her but I just couldn't all of the other Erasers just kept on getting in my way and I didn't have the energy to whip out my wings and fly over their heads.

All we (well excluding Iggy, but he could listen) could do is watch heart brokenly as they loaded her onto a helicopter and watch as it took of and eventually flew out of our sight. Then the other Erasers retreated.

_**Nudge POV**_

"Uggh" I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness.

The last thing I remember is being slammed against a tree by an Eraser. OMG is the flock okay was anyone hurt? Oh god where are they? What is the Erasers took them back to the school leaving me all on my own? I will never be able to save them all on my own! Max and Fang always are the ones who come up with the plans and stuff. What if I can never find them? What if I starve do death without Iggy here to make the food?

"Nudge" I heard a soft voice whisper, and I felt someone shake my shoulder.

I recognise that voice, is it Iggy?

"Nudge, wake up" The voice said again.

"Uggh" I moaned as I tried to get up into a sitting position. I felt a firm hand push me back down.

I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed I was back at the house in the living room.

Then I saw a very concerned looking Iggy hovering above me.

"Hey, Ig" I whispered. My voice sounded rusty as if it hadn't been used in a long time. Wait how has my voice not been used, I'm Nudge, the Nudge Channel, all Nudge all the Time as Max likes to call it.

Max, The flock where were they?

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I asked Iggy, my voice sounding a bit more like my normal self.

A look of pain flashed on Iggy's face.

Just then the door opened revealing a relived looking Gazzy and Fang, well as relived as Fang ever looks and an unemotional Angel.

I smiled at them, then I realised something, someone very important was missing in this picture.

"Where's Max?" I asked, expecting for her to be grocery shopping or something.

Fang, Iggy and Gazzy's faces were full of pain but Angel looked happy?

In fact she looked as if she had just won the lottery and I don't mean a measly ten quid I mean in the millions.

Okay if that's not suspicious, I don't know what is.

"Where is she?" I asked again bracing myself for the worst.

"She's gone Nudge, they took her" Gazzy said quietly.

Okay that was not what I was expecting it was worse. That place is worse than death it's self.

"How?" I asked. Okay this was so not like me I'm barely saying three words!

"Knocked her unconscious, stuffed her in a sack threw her on board a helicopter" Fang said, looking so angry it was unbelievable. I mean he never, ever shows his emotions. Except to Max, and even then he barely shows them.

Every one's face was a face of pain as I'm sure was the same as the one on my face.

Hold on, Angel is still looking pretty smug.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask her suspiciously, I mean our leader, mom, best friend, sister has just been taken to hell on earth how in the hell can she be happy.

Every one turned to look at her only now taking in her ecstatic face.

"I'm just so glad to finally get rid of her" She said happily while beaming.

"W-what do you mean?" Gazzy asked, his voice breaking.

"I finally got rid of her, now I can become leader and be a better one than she ever was" She said, grinning evilly.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter should be up soonish.**

**R&R? ****J**


	4. Little mind reading devil say what?

**Thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts etc, they are all really appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Fang POV**_

Little mind reading devil say what?

"What?" Nudge shrieked her voice trembling a little. Rightfully so, I mean Angel just told us she got rid of our leader, my best friend, the girl I love, just so she could be leader.

The little…

"You heard me. Max is gone and now I'm leader" Angel proclaimed proudly, while beaming at us. Ha she expects us to be happy? Why I oughta….

"Like hell you are!" Iggy snapped, just as I was going to. He started pacing. He must have sensed I was and snapped first because whatever he does mine would have been worse. And he knew it.

"Why?" Gazzy asked, his voice thick with tears. I went over and held his trembling hand.

Yeah, that's right me, Fang has a soft side. Don't act so shocked.

"Because" Angel snapped, only now losing her triumphant grin and becoming serious "She has, or should I say had" She cackled evilly "every thing that I want" she finished.

"What did she have except being leader that you don't have?" I asked her. My voice still deathly calm. The other all looked shocked I could still keep up my emotionless mask at this moment in time.

"Well beauty, brains, great personality and…" She trailed off gazing sadly at me. Okay I'm sure I have mentioned this before but she is creepy. That look is freaking me out.

"And what?" I asked, my voice becoming slightly panicky.

"You" she answerd.

Okay wth?

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it's short. Next chapter should be up around Sunday.**

**R&R Please.**


	5. A Different Flock

**Umm sorry I didn't put this up on Sunday. I wrote most of it then my laptop's battery died and I have been bombarded with homework so far this week. Sorry.**

**Thanks if you reviewed. :)**

**There will be some Max POV in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. **

_**Nudge POV**_

Um what?

I looked around and saw every one had identical looks of confusion on their faces. But what does she mean 'you'? OMG she fancies Fang! Oh my god, oh my god, I remember her telling me once that Fang looked handsome in her birthday party last year. But…Eww. That's just wrong she six and he's sixteen.

I mean sure Fang is good looking, but he's more like a big brother tome maybe even a father. To even think about him like that is just Eww. Anyway he loves Max and Angel knows that better than anyone. He would never fancy her, I mean she's ten years younger.

"What?" Fang was the first to recover, even though it was about him. Well he is Fang, that's just what he does.

"You. Max didn't deserve you all of you in fact, you all loved her way too much she didn't deserve it. She never did any thing useful" Angel said.

"WHAT!" Fang shouted, finally losing his cool. He picked up the cup that was on the table at his feet, and threw it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall with a thud. We all flinched except for Angel although she did look a little scared. Fang is pretty scary when he's angry.

"I Love you, Fang" Angel said "And you should love me not her"

Silence.

No one knew what to say to that. Even I was stunned into silence.

"But…but your six and he's sixteen" I said.

"The scientists enhanced my brains' growth so I have the brain of a six teen year old just in a six year olds body" Angel explained.

Oh well that clears things up.

_**Max POV (Yay!)**_

"Ugh" I moaned as I fully gained consciousness. The last thing I remember is being hit on the back of the head by an Eraser.

"Hey, you awake?" I heard a voice whisper, it was female but I wasn't familiar with it.

"Mmm" I mumbled softly.

I opened my eyes groggily, only to find myself the only place I vowed I would never go again, of my own free will obviously.

I was in The School.

That smell of antiseptic was unmistakeable and plus the dog cage I am in was a bit of a give away.

I looked around there were also seven other cages with kids in them, six of the kids were sleeping, but they didn't look like they were having very good dreams though. Who can blame them?

They looked pretty normal to me but you never know.

I looked around again but I couldn't see the flock. At least they didn't get caught too.

I looked at the girl in the cage next to me, the one who had whispered I only knew that because she was the only one awake."Are you okay?" She asked me, she had a was it a Welsh? accent. **(AN:GO WALES!)**

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Lauren" She said. Then I took a good look at her she had blonde/brown hair, that was going in waves down her back and bright blue eyes. I think she was tall but you couldn't really tell since we are in cages, but the way she's scrunched up in there makes me think she's tall. She looked around my age. She wore ripped jeans and a purple top, that only had a few holes in it.

"I'm Max" I said.

"What they got you here for en?" She asked me.

"I'm an Avian hybrid" I answered. Her big blue eyes went wide. "Me too." She said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, I had always wondered if there were anymore like me and the flock.

"Yeah. They are my flock" She gestured to the sleeping kids in the other cages.

"I have a flock" I said sadly. Her eyes went wide once again.

"Really?" She asked I nodded. "There are only six of us though. I don't know where they are I just hope they weren't captured too"

We sat in silence for a while after that.

"So what are your powers?" She asked me curiously.

"I can fly at super speeds and breathe under water" I answered. "You?"

"I can morph into a tiger but my wings disappear" She said. Wow.

"That's cool." I said to her. She nodded " I'm a better fighter in tiger form, I'm okay in my human form but I'm better as a tiger and I'm as strong as an elephant as a tiger. If you know what I mean" She said.

I nodded. As a tiger she is as strong as an elephant. That is really cool I got to admit.

"Lauren" A small voice whispered from opposite our cages. I looked over and saw the sweetest looking little girl I have ever seen, she was even more angelic looking than Angel and that's saying something. She had dirty blonde hair that was perfectly straight didn't even have one kink and big, round, warm chocolatety brown eyes.

She was looking at me suspiciously. "Relax Mel, this is Max she's avian like us" Lauren assured her.

Mel's eyes lit up " Hi are you really like us?" She asked excitedly. I nodded smiling at her.

"Yay! What powers do you have?" She asked. I repeated what I told Lauren earlier. Her eyes went wide.

"OMG that is soooo cool" She squealed, waking the others of Laurens flock up from their slumber.

"Mel why do you have to be sooo loud!" A boy complained. The had short blonde hair other than that he was a complete copy of Mel. Brother and sister he looks older.

"Yeah Mel why?" Another boy asked. He had spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded me so much of Gazzy it hurt. The little girl in the other cage said nothing. She had dark almost black hair and eyes and an olive tone to her skin. She reminded me of some one but I can't think who.

"But guys there's another avian" Mel said excitedly.

"What?" They all asked and then all their eyes landed on me. " Hi I'm Max" I told them. They all smiled.

"I'm Jordan" The boy who had spoken first said.

"I'm Liam" The second boy said.

"I'm Charlotte" The little girl said quietly. I smiled at them.

Then we talked. And I found out they had some pretty interesting powers.

Lauren as you know can morph into a tiger. Jordan can control fire, water and air, but can't fight very well physically. Mel had pretty much the same powers as Angel but she read my mind about Angel and said that she was a level 2 mind reader and Mel was a level 5. Liam has super strength and intelligence, And Charlotte can control emotions and talk to animals, that's how they communicate with Lauren when she is in tiger form.

Suddenly the door opened " Hello Maximum…"

**Thanks for reading **

**R&R?**


	6. RAWR!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thanks if you reviewed! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

At the sound of this new voice Lauren's flock froze, But I wasn't familiar with this voice.

"Um, I know I'm like really famous but do I know you?" I asked.

I really hadn't seen her before in my life. She had blonde/brown hair much like my own, cold brown eyes and loads or wrinkles and when I say loads I mean loads.

Maybe she's a dinosaur, RAWR!

But that's highly unlikely.

Ah well, I just crushed my own dreams, sigh.

She chuckled darkly, snapping me out of my weird thoughts and said "No you don't know me, Maximum, but you will soon find out that I am your worst nightmare"

I laughed "Could you think of anything more cliché to say? I mean, 'I am your worst nightmare' that's been way over used"

She glared, and it took almost all I had to keep from flinching, that was one scary glare. Come to think of it that glare looked very much like my own but mines worse obviously because I glared at her and she flinched so mine's worse, Ha!

I don't know how long we were just there glaring at each other but it felt like for ever.

Lauren coughed breaking up our glaring contest just as I was about to win she was weakening I could see it in her eyes.

"So who are you exactly?" I asked, casually leaning on the side of my cage but it didn't have the effect I wanted because obviously I am in a cage.

"I, Maximum am the director of Itex and your Mother"

Oh My Freaking God!

**Sorry it's short next one should be longer. **

**R&R? **


	7. Oh My Fudge

**Thanks for all reviews and story alerts and stuff :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm not even going to give you some stupid excuse, it was just me being lazy. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

Well there's a shocker, and I'm not even being sarcastic. Which Is weierd, very weierd.

I don't now what to say, except that Lauren's flock's reactions were hilarious.

Lauren's eyes just widened the tiniest bit, Jordan's and Liam's eye's widened and their mouth's basically hit the floor, Charlotte sat there impassively, kinda reminded me of Fang.

But Mel's reaction was by far the funniest.

She fainted.

Yep, she went down like a lead balloon I would have laughed at how she went down if the situation wasn't so serious.

What was my reaction you may ask. I did nothing, nada, zip. I just sat in my dinky little dog cage still giving her my dreaded death glare. She isn't my mother being a mother is more than sharing DNA it means she actually has to act like a mother.

"You also have a twin sister, Lydia" She stepped aside and her stood another me, that's how much like me she looked like me.

It's actually quite creepy, like looking in a mirror except her eyes were lifeless, like her soul had been sucked out of her through her nose, yeah I know gross mental image, but that's my interpretation.

"She is also avian, and also on our side" my 'mother' carried on.

So my only blood related family I have are evil, great. There go all my dreams of finding my real family and living in a quaint little cottage in the country side with a little dog called Magnolia…

So yeah I have thought about all that stuff and I even named our dog, don't judge me.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"We want you to co-operate" She told me.

Pfft yeah, like that's going to happen.

"You don't really look that dumb do you really think that I'm going to co-operate

"Oh but we have our ways of making you co-operate, Maximum" She said looking a little smug. Ha I will never ever co-operate with her I downright refuse to.

I gave a un-lady like snort.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" I asked.

"We will harm your flock" She told me smiling coldly, while I just looked at her wide eyed.

"You wouldn't even dare" I growled narrowing my eyes and making myself looks as scary as possible.

I saw a little flash of fear in her eyes before it was gone, so I guessed I must look scary.

"Oh I would Maximum, trust me. Who would you like me to hurt first, perhaps the blind pyro" She said. I knew who she meant.

_Iggy, my little blind pyro._

I closed my eyes shook my head and whispered "No"

"What about the talkative one, or the one who can't control his digestive system" Again I knew who she was threatening.

_Nudge, my Nudge channel, Gazzy my little trooper._

I shook my head again, my eyes still closed.

"Maybe the little mind reading girl, who you basically raised?" I knew who she meant this time too.

_Angel, my baby._

"Or maybe before all the others to get you to co-operate easier scine you obviously love him the most out of all of them, we could put Mr tall, dark and silent in some pain just to see how quickly you give in" That was low.

She couldn't hurt Fang, I wont let her. Fang's my best friend no-one could ever replace him.

I would rather die myself than have any of my flock hurt and she knew it.

I growled and opened my eyes to glare at her once more.

"Touch them, no even think about touching any of them and I will personally tear you limb from limb and I will do it slowly and painfully" I made my voice deathly calm as I said this, all the while never backing down on my death glare.

She flinched, so did some of Lauren's flock. Good at least I know I'm being scary.

"But you can't touch me Maximum I have the highest level of protection" She said, but she still seamed a little scared.

"Oh yeah who?" I asked.

"My lead Eraser Josh-" I cut her off with a laugh. "What?" she asked, startled by my sudden out burst.

"Josh? Seriously? Couldn't you think of a more intimidating name like Timmy or Sheldon?" I asked.

I could hear Lauren and her flock try and smother their giggles, and smiled inwardly.

The Eraser next to my 'mom' snarled, Oh My Fudge he was huge, I think that's Josh I don't think it was a good idea to make fun of his name anymore.

"Okay carry on" I told 'mom'.

"So I have Josh and Lydia for protection" she finished.

"Ha I could so beat her she has no muscle all skin and bone, she barely looks stronger than Angel and she's six so I think that if I could beat Fang I could beat her" I said, it was true, Lydia looked as if she hadn't eaten in days.

The director looked worried, she knew I was right. Ha.

"We will leave you know Maximum. Prepare for testing tomorrow" She toldme, then her Lydia and Josh left.

There was quiet for a second.

"Well that went well" Lauren said brightly.

We allege, it was a miracle we could still all laugh being in this miserable place.

I laid down in my cage and tried to prepare myself for whatever tests they have in store for me tomorrow.

Whatever they were I could tell they weren't going to be pleasant.

**Thanks for reading.**

**In the next chapter we will catch up on what's happening back with the flock.**

**R&R?**


	8. Even Evil Manipulative Six Year Olds Nap

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff :D**

**I'm going to make this quite a long chapter.**

**There's gunna be a bit of POV jumping in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Angel POV**_

Okay enough of the chit-chat, I thought to myself.

_You will not go and search for Max._

I gently pushed this thought to all of the flock.

They tried resisting, but they couldn't no body could, I'm just that powerful and special, much more powerful and special than Max anyway.

After that thought got through and they couldn't deny it I went to bed for my nap.

Hey, even evil, manipulative six year olds nap, don't judge me.

And with that final thought I drifted off into demented dreams of killing Max…..

_**Fang POV**_

After Angel left for her nap, no one made a sound (even Nudge!), we did nothing we could do nothing useful anyway.

We couldn't go after Max for some reason which I have a sneaky feeling that Angel's involved with.

All we could do is sit around and basically feel sorry for ourselves.

I knew what Max would do if it was another member of the flock that was captured, she would be telling us to get up off our lazy asses and back a backpack ready to ambush the school and rescue whoever had been taken.

Well maybe not exactly with those words but similar.

I miss her already. Her laugh, her smile, her grin, her snarl, her glare, her perfect hair, okay shut up now Fang before you become like Edward.

That's a scary thought, I'm not a stalker never will be anyway the only person I would stalk or watch sleep is probably miles away facing unbearable torture all because off Angel.

I sighed.

_I will find you Max, I promise._

I didn't know who I was promising me or her, but I knew I would not break that promise.

*One month later*

_**Max POV**_

I am currently being dragged down another corridor by Erasers, I had just faced another tough, pain filled test, and they were taking me back to my cage and back to Laurens flock.

I was glad to have Lauren and her flock, they have become my new family and we are planning an escape and I would go with them.

I had given up on my flock, it's been a month and they haven't came I bet they have already forgotten about me and are living happy lives together while I'm stuck in this hellhole.

I winced as an Eraser pushed roughly into my tiny dog cage, I glared at the Eraser and he chuckled.

HE FLIPPIN' CHUCKLED!

I wasn't having any of that.

I kicked him in the shin. Hard.

He howled in pain and put his sharp claws through the bars in the cage, trying to scratch me bit I just bit down on his finger. He howled again I winced at the sound but kept hanging on.

I was just about drawing blood when the other Eraser kicked my cage and I opened my mouth in surprise giving the other Eraser chance to take his finger out of my mouth and glare at me while I smirked.

"Watch it birdy" He snarled as they both left the room.

I grinned to myself, and turned to face Lauren and her flock only to see them watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked fidgeting uncomfortably under their heavy gazes.

"That was hilarious" Liam said and they all burst into laughter.

I stared at them. Weirdo's.

When they calmed down Lauren asked "What did they do this time?"

"New power" I said.

Suddenly I had a blue flame dancing around my fist, I changed the coulor from blue to green to purple and back to blue.

I grinned when they gasped.

Okay so let me catch you upon what's been happening in the last month.

The white coats have been trying to find ways of giving us more powers until now it hasn't worked, but they finally got something right.

Yeah, it took them a month to do that.

I smiled at the others before I fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

_**Lauren POV (Yay it's me!)**_

I sighed quietly to myself as I watched Max and the rest of my flock drift off to sleep.

Well I do consider Max part of the flock now.

I can't believe thither old flock gave up on her from what Mel showed me from Max's mind she loved them a lot and they loved her too and she was a great leader.

All I got to say is that if I ever see them they better have a damn good reason of to why they didn't come to rescue Max.

I was thinking of plans to get out of here when I drifted off into a unpleasant slumber.

_**Fang POV**_

It's been a month a whole freaking month since I last saw Max the flocks not taking it very well and I'm not doing anything, nothing nada zilch.

And I won't do anything else until I get my Max back to me where she belongs.

_**(AN: I'm going to put how the rest of the flock feel to and what they are doing about those feelings)**_

_**Gazzy POV**_

I sighed to myself, it had been a month a whole freakin' month.

I miss Max she was my mom, a great fighter, fearless, funny the whole package and my own sister took that away from me, just so she can go and do her freaky thing and love Fang.

Which we all know (except for her of course) Max should be doing.

I slowly plodded my way upstairs to the bath room where I kept my razor.

I sat on the floor and leant up against the bathtub and positioned the razor above my arm and cut, and let it take the pain away.

_**Nudge POV**_

A month! I feel like crying again, that's pretty much all I've done since she's been gone.

I have stopped talking because it reminds me that Max isn't here when she tells me to knock off the Nude channel.

So all I have done is cry and read Twilight over and over again to try and get my spirits up with Jacob's hotness.

Even though it's not working I still think it's worth a try, plus he is sooo hot!

_**Iggy POV**_

I made my way slowly into the kitchen, not even bothering to wince as I fell and did a face plant on the hard tiled floor, I just got back up and felt my way towards the cupboards.

I haven't really been counting the day Max has been gone and I don't really notice things like I used to, I only cook and bump into stuff a lot and do a lot of face plants.

Well I will just have to wait until she escapes and comes back to us, that is if she escapes.

_**Angel POV**_

Oh yeah, I love being leader and it's twice as easyeer than Max had it because they areso depressed they don't do anything.

Since she who shall not be named left, Fang's gone even quieter, if that's possible.

Iggy just cooks and falls over due to lack of attention to his surroundings.

Nudge just cries and reads Twilight

And Gazzy's gone emo.

Who thought life would turn out like this?

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**I made it as long as I could.**

**R&R? :D**


	9. Sorry Bout No Updates AN

**Hello,**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. So long I can't even remember when I last updated, which I'm guessing is bad.**

**There are a couple of reasons why I haven't updated:**

**1) I haven't been getting any e-mails from fan fiction lately so I just assumed that no one was reading and/or reviewing my stories. **

**It turns out that people have been it's just fan fiction randomly decided that I doesn't like me anymore and deleted my e-mail address.**

**2) I just haven't had enough time lately to write any new chapters. Because I have been having loads of assessments for my progress mark in school which I have had to revised for.**

**And for all the time I spent doing assessments and stuff means that I should have good marks, which I did.**

**So again I'm sorry for the lack of updates.**

**I will try to fix my e-mail and update in a couple of day's since I only have one test left.**

_**Lozzy98.**_


	10. Giving Up

**Hello I'm back! Again I'm very, very sorry about not updating in like, forever. I have now finished all of my tests. Yay! The one I had on wednesday was maths and I thought it was easy, so I guess the time I took revising instead of being on here paid off.**

**Okay, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

I have been here for God knows how long.

All I know without consulting God is that it has been too long.

I have nearly given up on the flock too. I mean if it was one of them in here I would have already stormed the place and got them out safe and sound. But why aren't they doing the same for me?

While I have been here they have made some so called 'improvements' to me.

Now I am five times as strong and as I was when I came here, and I have some new powers like, I can control fire, bring up force fields and can now run up to 500mph.

Lauren and the rest of her flock were trying to comfort me, but I couldn't handle it, my, flock, the people I helped raise and took care of for years had just abandoned me.

But I'm going to move on.

Me and Lauren (because we are the oldest) have been making plans on how to escape, we are doing pretty good, we know when all the guards switch duties and things like that so we are getting pretty close.

Laurens flock are great, they all support me and say that when we escape I can travel around with them, which I am grateful for.

Lauren has become like my substitute best friend she's bubbly and full of energy the complete opposite of me but she's also quite sarcastic and stubborn like me.

Jordan is kind of the funny stupid guy of the group.

Liam is like Jordans little sidekick.

Mel is the cute, sweet and innocent one.

Charlotte is the quiet one.

All, in all they are great, and I'm glad I met them.

After a while the little ones fell asleep and it was just me and Lauren awake, planning how to get out of here.

Suddenly the door opened, and Josh the weird named Eraser walked in and snarled "Test time"

**Sorry it's so short I just haven't had much inspiration lately.**

**R&R?**


	11. Treadmill Of Doom

**Hello people, again so, so, so, sorry for the lack of updates (once again) I really need to get my priorities straight, and I should have like a pattern or something like every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday I update at least one of my stories on everyone of those days.**

**Actually that might not be a bad idea, I should like make a time table or sumin and update, and do homework on certain days (unless I forget to do homework in which case I might have to do it the night before it's due, yeah I always forget)**

**Yep so today is Tuesday (obviously) So I'll update, this story today since I think it's feeling a little bit neglected :'( (Poor story)**

**So you should have an update every Tuesday, from now on, but it won't be up until the afternoon, coz I got school.**

**And if you don't get an update on every Tuesday, you are welcome to virtually slap me (but, not hard)**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and let you get on with reading the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

As you probably expected, the tests are not fun.

_Come on Max _I thought to myself, silently urging myself to run faster on the dreaded treadmill of doom.

Have you noticed or is it just me, that every time I am in the school, they always seem to run this test?

Every stinkin' time.

Maybe they just enjoy watching a girl getting sweaty.

Ew.

Paedophiles.

I think I just threw up in my mouth. I quickly shook that thought from my head.

Bad mental images.

While I was having my slightly disturbing thoughts about the Whitecoats, I didn't notice that my legs were only now starting to ache, even though I had been going for hours, I had to stop, before they got any worse.

So I did.

I leaped over the front of the treadmill, and smirked at the Whitecoats shocked faces.

Three of them came at me all holding needles holding a gloopy looking green stuff, probably something to knock me out, but were all knocked out in about two minutes.

Ha Ha, fail.

_God, humans are as fragile as eggshells, _I thought smugly to myself, as I tried to find the door to get out.

_Ah there it is_, I thought as I saw it in the far end of the room.

I smirked to myself, as I made my way towards the door, to find Laurens flock and hopefully towards my soon to be freedom.

_**Nudge POV**_

I sighed, and breathed in the clean refreshing air of Colorado. I love the air here its so fresh and clean, without any cars, so there is no pollution a good thing for us bird kids.

The flock and I, minus Max (obviously) and Angel, were out flying over the canyons that surrounded our 'E' house.

Ever since Max has been gone, Angel has never once come flying with us as a flock.

I mean I hear her passing my room in the night to go out of the massive window which is conveniently next to my bedroom.

The rest of the flock minus me (and I think Fang has got an inkling that Angel is up to something) have put it down to depression, but I know something's up.

She doesn't even look sad, that's what got my suspicion raised, I mean she looks _pleased_ rather than depressed or even sad. I mean she was max's baby and Max was more like a mother to her than she was to the rest of us. Well maybe not Gazzy, but you get my point.

Suddenly a pain bloomed at the tip of my wing.

Ow.

I looked at it and saw nothing noticeable wrong with it, so I carried on flying, ignoring the pain, that is until it stopped working and I was spiralling towards the ground, and blacking out.

_**Fang POV**_

We were all flying along peacefully in the sky, all lost in our own little worlds, probably all wishing for the same thing: to have Max back.

But that's not going to happen.

Suddenly out of nowhere Nudge stopped flapping her wings breaking out of the natural rhythm that we had all fallen into, and started spiralling towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Without hesitation I dived down after her.

She is going too fast, I don't think I'll be able to catch her.

I caught her a couple of inches above the ground but that didn't stop her from hitting her head pretty hard on a rock that was sticking out of the ground.

I put her down gently as the flock gathered around us.

All wearing the same worried expression on their faces.

Iggy checked her wound, and announced that it was only a superficial wound.

I gingerly picked her up and cradled her gently in my arms, she wasn't that heavy so I could deal until we got back to the house.

Iggy explained to us that because it was a head wound it bled a lot.

Yeah, no kidding I thought as I saw blood leaking from the back of her head and on to my shirt, even through her thick mane of hair.

Well good thing my shirts black, hides blood like no other colour.

But the colour couldn't completely hide the blood, it still looked like I have spilt something on myself.

Ah, well no ones going to see me but the flock.

I looked down at Nudge as she shifted slightly in my arms.

I loved Nudge, she was my little sister. Yeah she's talkative and that can get a wee bit annoying sometimes, but that's just what makes her, her and that's why I love her.

Well as a little sister anyway, not in the love-love kinda way.

Cause' that would be wrong she's my little sister.

I just hope she wakes up soon, it's too quiet without her.

**Thanks for reading.**

**This is longer than my other one so its an improvemnet :D**

**Next chapter is where things really kick off :P**

**R&R Please?**


	12. Jeremy Kyle

**Hello!**

**I wasn't really planning on updating today, but I got some inspiration while talking about where the plot could go with my friend ( his Pen name is JordanEskins, read his stories, they are good) And now he is making me update tonight.**

**Good news now I have the next about 5-6 chapters planned out in my head, and after writing them I'll probably go back to my friends for ideas (they have great ideas)**

**And now I think I now about how long this story is going to get I think it's going to be about 30odd chapters around that, but that is just a rough estimate of how long its going to be, it maybe longer, maybe shorter.**

**And thanks if you reviewed/alert :D**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Fang POV**_

When we got back to the 'E' house. Angel was nowhere in sight.

Which was weird because so normally never goes anywhere, just sits in her room day dreaming.

And you know who she said she wanted to be leader?

Yeah? Well shes not doing a very good job at it I must say, she doesn't even talk to us, or come out o flights anymore.

I mean if you are leader that's just what you do you interact with the people who you are leading. Well, that's what Max did anyway.

After we all made sure Nudge was okay, we all went off to do our own things, it feels different because when Max was here we would all interact with each other not on our own.

It's like we (Me, and the flock) were a house and Max was the cement that held us together.

And now shes gone, the house got no cement, or anything keeping it together.

And what happens tohouses with no cement, they collapse.

Yeah, that's what we've done, we've collapsed and it's not until Max is back that we will ever rebuild ourselves again.

After while of watching the re-runs of Jeremy Kyle (I can't believe that Tim wasn't the father after he gave up a year of his life dedicated to that baby) I got bored and decided to check on what the flock were doing.

Angel is still MIA.

Nudge was still unconscious, laying in her room.

Iggy is listening to an audio book, that Jeb had got him.

And I can't find Gazzy.

But I'm not going to worry he's probably somewhere causing mischief.

I sighed and dragged myself up the stairs to take a nap, while the kids are quiet.

I pulled on a pair of sweats peeled of my t shirt **(AN: Fangs abs :D)** and got under the covers of my single bed, and drifted off into a sleep full of nightmares, about the school and what Max might be going though there.

_**Nudge POV**_

Ugh, I thought as I woke up, why is it always me getting knocked out these days?

I got up shakily, and made my way slowly to the door.

I walked to Angels room, I had to ask her about what was going on with her, cause I know something is not right.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

Huh.

I inched the door open, wincing as it creaked, and sneaked inside.

I walked forward and sat on the bed, when suddenly I got a rush of emotion.

**(AN: Right now Nudge is watching what Angels plan is/are. You'll find out what they are in the next chappie)**

I gasped, as I stood back up, I blinked the tears out of my eyes and walked quickly towards the door.

Rushing down the hallway to Fangs room to tell him what I just found out.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Next chappie is where you find out Angels evil plan, and wether Max and Laurens flock escape.**

**R&R Please?**


	13. No More Rescue Missions Yay!

**Hello, again.**

**I'm so proud of myself I've updated a couple of times this week whoo!**

**But, I'm also annoyed with myself. You know when you have a song stuck in your head, and you just cannot stop singing it? Yeah? Well that's what I have, I swear I went out to the cinema (To watch Something Borrowed, brilliant film) with my friends earlier, and wouldn't stop singing, I thought they were going to slap me.**

**If you are wondering what the song is its Raise Your Glass by P!nk.**

**I lovee it. :D**

**But it just wont get out of my head.**

**Okay, lets get to the important stuff.**

**This chapter should be where all the good stuff starts, and good stuff always lead to even more good stuff so the next few chapters will be more action than mushy stuff, then obviously after the action there's going to be plenty of mushy stuff ****J**

**And thanks if you reviewed ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

I stuck my head out of the door, and looked out into the corridor, to check if the coast was clear.

It was, luckily for me.

I walked slowly into the corridor, just in case anyone came around the corner, and shut the door with a soft _click._

I sneaked quietly down the corridor, towards where Lauren and her flock where being held.

Lets just hope no one is out for testing, other wise well have to go and collect them, and then that would jeopardise our chances of escape.

And we don't want that to happen.

I was almost to the corner, when I heard heavy, thudding footsteps.

_Eraser_, I thought instantly.

I looked around the corridor for some place to hide.

But, there were none.

Damn.

I started panicking slightly, then I noticed a vent on the ceiling.

_Huh, that might work,_ I said to myself.

I unfurled my wings slightly, did a couple of strokes and grabbed onto, the cold metal of the ventilation system, tucked my wings back in and squeezed myself into the vent.

I sighed in relief when I heard the heavy, uncoordinated steps of the Eraser pass underneath me.

I took a deep breath and then I crawled forward and lifted my head to see where I was going then hit my head on the top of the vent.

Ow.

_Note to self: Don't lift up head when crawling in a vent._

Wincing, I carried on forward.

After about ten minutes of crawling and hitting my head seven times and looking through the gaps of the vent to see If Lauren and the rest were there, I finally found the room they were being held.

Luckily everyone was accounted for, so no more rescue missions. Yay!

I kicked the bit in the vent that falls down (I can never remember what it's called) and jumped down into the room, landing gracefully on my feet.

I heard them all gasp, but didn't waste any time in unlocking Laurens cage, and them we promptly moved on and unlocked all of the others cages.

I gasped as something slammed into me, giving me a hug.

I looked down and saw Mel looking up at me with big, innocent eyes "How did you get out Max?" She asked me excitedly.

"Long story. I'll tell you later" I told them and made my way towards the door where Lauren was standing.

"What should we do now then?" I asked her since this was not my flock I couldn't make the decisions, but I didn't mind that so much as long as she makes the right choices, its fine with me. It might actually be nice to have a break.

"Run, find the exit, get out" She said softly.

"Huh, simple. I like it" I said and smiled at her she smiled back.

"Guys" Lauren called, they all looked at her expectantly "Come here" She beckoned them forward, when they got there she said "Alright guys, this is it we are getting out today no matter what. So if I tell you to run you run, don't even hesitate for a second, okay? It could be the difference for you escaping or not" They all nodded their heads solemnly.

I opened he door and gestured for them to go trough. Lauren taking the lead and me bringing up the rear, behind Charlotte.

Lauren navigated this place like a pro.

Witch I guess she probably was since she has been here her whole life.

After a few minutes, the exit door was in sight, but nothing goes right for us does it?

When we were five meters away from the exit the alarm went off.

"Move, move, move" Lauren hissed and we all sprinted as fast as we could out of the door.

Once we were outside, Lauren unfurled her wings and took to the skies, and me and her flock followed soon after.

We were about one hundred feet in the air when I saw Erasers coming from the building, and lots of them.

"Lauren" I said and nodded my head towards the Erasers. Her eyes went wide.

"Okay guys lets go" She said and flew off with us, and sadly the Erasers in tow.

"We'll have to fight them" Lauren said finally understanding that the Erasers were not giving up.

We all got into our battle positions.

After about thirty seconds they caught up to us.

Then all hell broke loose.

Me and Lauren had six Erasers each and all the others had two.

Six was actually pretty easy for me given my new powers.

I hurled a fire ball right in ones face and watched him scream in pain, and fall out of the air.

Is it sad that I actually enjoyed that?

When I finally finished my six Erasers I looked around, to see if any one needed my help.

Then I heard a cry of pain coming from behind me.

I turned myself around just in time to see Mel free falling with blood all over her face and wings.

I used my super speed to dive down after her.

I caught her after a couple of seconds and when I flew back up to join the others the fight was already over.

Well we had won the fight, but what if we have lost Mel?

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry by the way for anther cliff hanger, but I like to end it in cliff hangers :D**

**I know I said I would put in Angels plan in this chapter, but I don't think that it would have fit very well if I had.**

**R&R?**


	14. Shirtlessness

**Heellooo.**

**Today I am hyper. That is why I am updating coz when I'm hyper I need to give my hands something to do and the easiest option was to update so that is exactly what I am doing.**

**Do you want to know why I am hyper?**

**Yes, of Corse you do. Well this is what happened.**

I was in the library with Melissa, Charlotte, Lydia and Rebecca, and I was revising for a test that I had next lesson.

It all started off because Melissa took my revision sheet! I just ignored her until got bored of just sitting there so I hit her with my ponytail, which hit her square in the face.

I laughed and then she Ignored me. I flicked for a while more, then I got bored again and talked to Charlotte, it went like this:

Me: Chaaaarrrlottteeee? *Sing song voice*

Charlotte:*sighs* What?

Me: Can you pass me that book?

Charlotte: What book?

Me: The one behind you.

Charlotte:*turns and picks up wrong book* There *Goes back to whatever she was doing*

Me: I didn't want that one!

Charlotte: Fine *Puts book back, picks up another wrong book*

Me: Not that one either!

Charlotte: Get it yourself then!

Me: Fine *Goes to book shelf squats down to find book, puts hand on shelve, fall forward and breaks, books go flying*

Me: Charlotte, the shelf is broken!

Charlotte: of Corse it is.

Me: It is! Hide me or the librarian will see me! *Starts putting books back on shelf*

Charlotte: Okay. *Moves to hide me*

Me: Okay done. *Picks up book I wanted, sits back down*

Melissa: That book is crap.

Me: Seriously?

Melissa: Yep.

Me: Grr *Puts back book and walks to opposite end of library*

**(Well I wasn't here for this part but this is what the girls told me)**

Random bloke1: Are you being abused? *asking Melissa*

Melissa: *Fake sobs* Yeah.

Random bloke2: Eh, Mark what's the matter?

Random bloke1:The girl next to me is being abused!

Random bloke2: Really?

Random bloke1: Yeah.

Random bloke2:By who?

Random bloke1:The girl who just left.

Random bloke2: *Laughs, go back to their homework*

**(Back with me)**

Me: *looking for a book, called Jane Blonde, until Rebecca walks over* Hi

Rebecca: Hi, what are you looking for?

Me: Jane Blonde

Rebecca: *Wtf face*

Me: Dun worry. *Melissa walks over leaving Charlotte and Lydia*

Melissa: What are you looking for?

Me&Rebecca: Jane Blonde.

Melissa: *Giggles*

Me: OMG!

Melissa&Rebecca: What?

Me: Charlotte is looking at me!

Me *burst into frantic giggles. Rebecca just stares then walks back over to Charlotte and Lydia*

Me&Melissa: *Sit back down and I make fun of Jane Blonde, then put it back*

Melissa: *Gets up to see the librarian*

Me: *Rips off a piece of paper from revision sheet, looks around to see if anyone is looking, sees no one, opens the front pocket of Melissa's rucksack and quickly stuffs the paper inside. Looks around again and sees Melissa staring at her arms crossed at the other end of the library, both burst out laughing and don't stop until the librarian tells them to, even then they giggle frantically*

Librarian: Okay everybody quiet, or out! *Glances potently at Me&Melissa, who are still giggling*

5 mins later filled with loud giggling

Librarian: Okay everybody out, your too loud *Everybody looks accusingly at Me&Melissa*

**That's how we got kicked out of the Library, and got hyper, we were hyper through last lesson to but that's another story.**

**Sorry, if you found that very long authors note completely pointless, I just needed to get it out.**

**Now on with the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Fang POV**_

I was awakened by the loud, annoying banging on my bedroom door and Nudges voice shouting "Fang! Fang! Get up! Get up!".

I groaned, rolled over and buried my face into my pillow, then noticing that my blanket had fallen off the bed and it was freezing, especially since I have no shirt on.

"FANG!" Nudges voice had risen.

"What?" I shouted back even though my voice was slightly muffled by the pillow.

Nudge crashed through the door, and storming in, with Iggy and Gazzy trailing hesitantly behind her.

I sat up expecting her to blush because of my shirtlessness like she normally did, but she didn't do anything just stared at me seriously.

Huh.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly worried that things would get worse than they already are, although things could get a lot worse I don't want to see how bad they can get.

"Angel is working with the school" Nudge said bluntly, I blinked

"What?" Gazzy shouted "I know she has been acting a bit weird lately, but she is my sister she wouldn't do anything like this!"

I just sat there staring at her, the funny thing was I believed her.

I mean Angel has been acting weird even before Max was taken, and when Max was taken she didn't seem particularly upset like you would expect her to be since she was Max's baby and Max was more like a mother to her than the rest of the flock.

"How do you know this Nudge?" Iggy asked his voice surprisingly calm, although you could tell by the way his sightless eyes were wide and filled with worry, that on the inside he was freaking out.

Nudge took a deep breath, oh lord here we go, "Well I wanted to go and see Angel and talk to her like we used to you know now that Max has been gone and she took over as leader I haven't talked to her like at all, so I thought that it would be could to have like, a chat about something maybe boys, oh like Justin Beiber! He is sooo hot! Anyway well I went into her room but she wasn't there she must have gone out flying or something, I don't know why she just didn't come with us, so I sat on her bed and thought that I would wait for her to come back, but when I touched her bed, I saw what she was doing" She said.

"Okay well what is she doing" I asked really curious.

"Well…."

**Soo cliffy!**

**Sorry I was going to put in Angels plan but I got to help my dad with food, cause he is just to lazy to do it himself.**

**Btw, check out my one-shot, song-fic I wrote the other day.**

**Thanks for reading R&R? :D**


	15. The Plan! GASP! SLAP!

**Helloo, sorry again about not updating but, I have a very good reason!**

**I was revising for my Welsh GCSE Oral exam.**

**So sorry ;(**

**But, this is the chapter when the main plotline gets revealed eg. What happened to Angel to the school (like they made her brain older, than she looks) and Angels plan.**

**So Enjoy :D**

_**Fang POV**_

"Well…." Nudge started, but was interrupted by the door banging open, to reveal a livid looking Angel.

"Shut Up" Angel snarled at Nudge.

"Nope, you are going to shut up" Nudge retorted, and before we could react she had pinned Angel down and tied her up using a pair of my dirty sweat pants.

Eww. I bet they stink.

"What The Heck?" Gazzy said confused, and he started to go to his sisters aid.

"No" Nudge snarled at him and Gazzy took a step back looking shocked like we all were. Nudge was the nice one in our flock, and it was really weird that she was acting like this. Something must be really wrong.

"Okay Nudge what's wrong?" I asked gently, not wanting to make her any more mad than she looked.

She turned to me looking positively animalistic, it took all my Fang Power not to flinch.

And since my Fang Power is high, I succeeded, almost didn't though.

"She is what's wrong!" She snarled pointing a finger accusingly at Angel, who was beginning to look scared.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly or as calmly as I could, anyway.

"She's been lying to us!" She told me.

"About what?" I asked, confused, she would do all this because Angel lied to her? I will never get girls. Never.

"About how Max got captured among other things" Nudge said, still as angry as before.

Wait. What? I looked a Angel confused but she was just looking at the floor.

Nudge started pacing at the end of the room, which isn't really weird because Nudge always needs to move around.

"She only wanted to go strawberry picking on the day Max was taken because she is working with the school! And all because she wanted to be leader! And because she wanted Fang! She kept this from us for six years basically her whole life. Or it should be she's not really six years old she's stuck in a body of a six year old but her mind is actually sixteen! The school killed another person and took their brain out of their head and put it in a six year olds body and made them want to work with them and that's why Angel is doing this, and I just can't believe it! Max was more of a Mom to her than anyone, she was the one that Max liked best! I mean how could she do this? Urggh" Nudge screamed and rammed her fist into the wall.

We all stared at her shocked.

Could it be true?

Scratch that, I know its true, Angels been acting really weird lately, and when I looked over to her I saw in her eyes that she knew she had been caught out.

Gazzy looked close to crying, and Iggy didn't look much better either.

I turned to Angel.

I glared my special Fang glare, that I usually safe for the Whitecoats. She flinched.

Ha.

I walked towards her menacingly, and squatted down to her level and looked her dead in the eye.

"Get out" I didn't say it loudly or anything, just forcefully, but everyone knew that I meant it, and they didn't object, they just sat there glaring at Angel.

"Why should I this is my flock you can't kick me out" Angel tried to say bravely, but her voice broke.

"This isn't or ever was your flock. It is and always will be Max's" I said threateningly, still looking her dead in the eye.

"I am a better leader than Max ever was" She said.

"No are not, and you will never ever match up to Max's standard, she is better than you in every way. She's kind, generous, giving, beautiful, smart and charming. All the things you will never be" I snarled finally losing my cool.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. I stood up and started to walk over to where Gazzy was crying silently, this was hard on the poor fella. His sister just admitted that she killed his sort of Mom.

"She's probably dead now anyway, she outta be with all those tests the Whitecoats had for her" Angel said.

I froze and walked back over to her.

And I slapped her in the Face.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room.

No one moved, or spoke, or even breathed for that matter.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to calm myself.

When I opened them again, I saw angel had a red mark on her cheek, in the shape of my hand.

"Out" I said, when she didn't move I picked her up by the scruff of the neck opened the window and threw her out, about half way down she opened her snowy white wings and started to fly away.

"And don't you ever come back!" I shouted, knowing she could hear me.

I looked at what was left of the flock.

And turned towards my wardrobe, picked up a backpack and started to pack clothes.

"What are you doing?" Gazzy asked me his voice thick from crying.

I walked over to him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I'm packing" I answered him.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked looking like he was holding back tears.

"To get Max back"

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**If you have any questions about what happened to Angel and all that good stuff just ask.**

**Now I have a new fanfic idea, but I wanted to see if you guys liked it before I started writing it:**

_The flock blew up the Itex building in California, and in their celebrations didn't notice that they left a very important thing behind. Iggy. While Iggy is wandering around on his own and cursing the flock for leaving him behind, he gets captured. He is taken back to the school, where he meets an assassin, who gives him an offer, and when the offer includes his sight, how can he refuse?_

**What do you think?**

**Should I write it or just leave it?**

**R&R Please I want to see what you think about my new idea and this story :D**

**V**


	16. Susie?

**Hi guys!**

**I have been down my caravan since Sunday and didn't get a chance to post a chapter, so here it is now, and it is going to be the last one for a couple of weeks cause I'm going on hols and I have my exams for two weeks starting on the 6****th**** of June.**

**Please take note that my 'a' button has broken on my keyboard and I have to press very hard if I need an 'a' and I usually don't type hard so sorry if there is.**

**Okayy, by the way thank you for reviewing my last chapter. Two out of three people liked my new story idea but s one reviewer said I'm going to finish this story and then start the new one.**

**Let me remind you that Jordan and Mel are brother and sister.**

**Thanks if you reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

_**Max POV**_

I found a clearing about a mile from where our fight with the Erasers had happened.

I lowered my self gently towards the ground with Mel still cradled in my arms, when I landed I placed her softly onto the ground.

When the rest of Lauren's flock landed they all rushed to Mel.

We all knelt around her, with identical expressions of worry on our faces, as Lauren checked to see what was the problem.

Lauren shooed us all away so she could concentrate, so I started fire.

Well, I say started, I mean tried to start a fire and I failed epically, I ended up with my hair catching fire, and Laurens flock all laughing their heads of at me, despite the glum mood.

That's why it was good to have Iggy and Gazzy in the flock.

Sigh, I miss the flock so much. But, why hadn't they come to rescue me? I mean if it was one of them I would have been there in a heartbeat. Did they not need me anymore? Or even worse, did they not _want _me anymore? I began to feel tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

I internally shook my head, _I will not think bout that or cry now, save it for later when you are alone_, I told myself.

We all sitting around my failed attempt of a fire all lost in our own thoughts, that was until Lauren walked back over from treating Mel's injuries, with a very depressed look on her face.

She sat down next to Charlotte, who wordlessly climbed into her lap and Lauren stroked her raven coloured hair.

Lauren then looked up at us, her face grim and said gravely "She's fine but will probably be unconscious for a couple of days"

We all let out a collective breath of relief.

We all sat in silence for a while, until Lauren broke it.

"Okay Charlotte, Liam and Jordan go and get a spot to sleep" Lauren said and Charlotte and Liam started to get up but were interrupted by Jordan finally looking up from his lap his red, puffy eyes glaring accusingly at Lauren and he said "It's all your fault, you know"

Lauren froze, staring at him with wide, almost cartoon like wide eyes.

"Its just like Susie all over again" Jordan carried on, and Lauren and the rest of the flock tensed up, but I was confused.

"Who is Susie?" I asked.

"Laurens so called baby sister who she neglected to protect and then she died" Jordan told me coldly, not even looking away from Lauren, I could see tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"I did all I could Jordan" Lauren said, her voice void of any trace of emotion.

"Well then why is she dead and Mel barely alive!" Jordan suddenly screamed, making all the birds in near by trees scatter way from the noise.

"I.." Laurens voice faltered and she turned around and walked away from us stiffly.

She turned back to us when she was at the edge of the clearing "I can't protect everyone, Jordan." She said softly and disappeared into the dark forest.

**Okay, so its not that long, but its still an update right?**

**Btw, you will find out more about Susie later in the story because she is important in the plotline.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**R&R? :D**


	17. New Power

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like, ages.**

**Its quite sad that I can't even remember when I last updated.**

**Again I am so sorry, I guess there isn't a really good reason why I haven't updated I have just been going to school and doing homework as I usually am but I guess I just completely forgot to update.**

**Yep, I give you all permission to virtually slap me.**

**So here's the next chapter, it will have some Max POV, some Fang POV.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Max POV**_

The silence was deafening as Lauren waked away out of our sight, no one dared to say a word, we were all just watching the place where Lauren had just disappeared.

I broke out of my trance when Charlotte got up slowly and walked over toward were Mel was still lying.

She knelt down by her side placed a hand on Mel's cheek and began to cry silently, not making any noise what so ever.

I looked around to see if any one was going to comfort her but they were all lost in their own little worlds seemingly not even seeing Charlotte crying.

I got up, and walked towards her slowly, trying not to scare her by my presence, and knelt down beside her and put my arm around her shoulders and she sagged against me still crying and caressing Mel's cheek, without noticing she was.

I held her while she cried, when the most peculiar thing happened, Mel's eye lids fluttered and I think that Charlotte must have noticed to as she moved away from me and peered carefully at Mel's face, waiting for another movement.

The Mel shot up wide eyed and looked around. Now that's not right, I mean she was just unconscious. I'm no Iggy but I don't think that she should be waking up now.

"Oh My God" Mel squeaked "Charlotte you saved me".

Um, what?

Charlotte must have been having the same thoughts as me because Mel explained, her previous statement.

"You have a new power, you can heal people" She squealed, yes she literally squealed.

Charlottes eyes widened a considerable amount, and I'm sure mine did the same.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked as he and Liam walked over, when they saw that Mel was awake they both grinned and hugged her tightly, when they broke away Mel looked around and then she realised that there is one person missing.

"Where's Lauren?" She asked us, but no one had an answer since we didn't know where she went.

Just as Jordan opened his mouth to explain what had happened, we heard the roar the growls of Erasers.

We a froze in our places, we knew that without Lauren we couldn't possibly win this fight.

_But we have to try_ I thought as I lowered myself into a defensive crouch in front of the kids.

_Bring it on Bitches._

_**Fang POV**_

Me and the flock were just flying about with no particular destination ahead.

We had no idea where the school is located, so no it looks like we will just have to wing it.

Ha Ha, wing it. Get it? No?

Okay I'll stop making jokes since it just doesn't work.

We all flew in silence none of us sure what to say. All of us were shocked by Angels betrayal, and it had hit us hard.

Well no one more so than Gazzy, the poor kid lost his sister and his mother recently, I'm surprised that he is still holding it together.

I swooped gracefully closer to him, just in time to see a lone tear make its way down his cheek, following where many more had flowed.

I ruffled his hair and he looked up at me with tear tinted eyes. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and looked forward again, trying to find a suitable place to land.

After about another two hours of flying I finally decided to stop and check into a hotel with the little money I had pocketed before we left.

We entered our room, and the younger kids all immediately crashed while me and Iggy stayed up a bit longer discussing our next move.

"Well I think we could go to a library and do some research or something" I suggested.

"Okay, well we should take watches tonight. Do you want first or second?" He asked.

"I'll go first and I'll wake you up at two, sleep well" I said, Iggy nodded and made his way to one of the beds he and Gazzy were sharing. Rather him than me.

I made my self comfortable, fro my watch, trying not to think of Max.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**R&R? **


	18. Go to The School!

**Again I am so very sorry for not updating for so long I cant even remember when I last updated (which is quite sad really)**

**I haven't really got any good excuses apart from the usual, school work, I've been on holiday and I have just generally been quite busy.**

**I'm going to now try to update all of my stories on a Sunday, because Sunday is my homework day so after I do all my homework I'll try and write the next chapter.**

**Lately I haven't been in a very Maximum Ride mood, I have been reading Harry Potter and have some kind of Potter fever, but I am going to update my stories as best as I can considering I haven't read any of the maximum ride books since like May.**

**And today I have been in a particularly bad mood since watching some sad videos on Youtbe I have been crying my eyes out, but I suppose that's just because I am a baby and cry easily. (though not usually in real life, I cry more reading sad things in books than I do in real life).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Anyway, Thanks if you reviewed, and on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Max POV**_

"Maximum Ride, resistance is futile. If you fight, you will die" The lead Eraser snarled.

_Yeah right, _I thought to myself, _as if they really think saying that would stop me fighting._

When I didn't say anything he growled then leaped at me.

Caught by surprise I barely had time to duck before he flew over my head and landing with a crash on the clearing floor.

Without even stopping to think I launched myself at him as the younger kids also jumped at the remaining Erasers.

I landed a punch right in the face of the leader Eraser, effectively breaking his nose. _Ha! _He howled and brought his hand up to touch his nose but not before I aimed a kick at his groin and he fell to his knees. Then I kicked him in the head knocking him out.

_One own fifty more to go, _I thought grimly before leaping at an Eraser who was sneaking up behind Melissa.

After that it was just a whirl of punches, kicks and pain, but I wouldn't give up after all without Lauren here I was the oldest so I had to look after the younger ones.

Dimly I heard a roar of fury somewhere off to my right and risked a glance over. Only to see Lauren in her tiger form dash at one of the Erasers and tackle him to the ground, growling savagely.

_Yes! _Then in a matter of minutes all of the Erasers were laying limp on the floor.

Then without so much as looking at the rest of us Lauren said "Let's get out of here" and took to the skies and the rest of us had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

_**Fang POV**_

Iggy woke me up from my unpleasant sleep after his watch at seven in the morning.

Yawned, stretched and went to wake up all the younger kids while Iggy lit a fire to start breakfast.

I walked over to Gazzy and gently shook his shoulder. His sleepy blue eyes blinked up at me and I felt a pang of sadness (but of course I didn't show it, it's me) He shouldn't be here looking for someone we had no idea where they are, he should be in a large comfortable house with loving parents going to school having friends thinking girl have cooties and just enjoying himself.

I swear when we find Max I'm going to get all of us a home where we can all live happily ever after, go to school, get jobs, have kids, grow old and die peacefully in our sleep, rather than at the hands of an Eraser or some whack-job scientist.

_That's if we ever find Max, _A nasty little voice in the back of my mind reminded me and I tried very hard to ignore it. I do not need any negative thoughts at the moment.

After I had finally go Nudge to wake up-Honestly, she could sleep through an earthquake- we were all sitting in a circle around a fire eating a dismal breakfast that Iggy had cooked, no offence to Iggy's cooking skills he just didn't have good ingredients. The fires flames were crackling merrily, which didn't reflect my mood at all. I was far from merry.

After our pitiful breakfast Nudge said "Where are we going now Fang?"

And, honestly I had no idea whatsoever, this was why Max was the leader she could think of a plan on a seconds notice, where as I sadly cannot.

I am a really bad leader and I'm not afraid to admit it. The only sort of plan I had was not going to be very popular with anyone, even I who thought it up don't like it one bit, but I could see that it was most probably our only option.

Well the only one I could think of any way.

"We have to go to the School" I said quickly, as if ripping of a band-aid.

As you can probably guess their reactions were very comical (even though this isn't a comical situation at all)

Iggy fell off his log an cursed as he hit his head on the hard ground.

Gazzy's eyes widened, very cartoon like, they widened so much I thought they would pop out.

And Nudge fainted.

I sighed, _I knew they would take it well, _I thought sarcastically.

**Thank you for reading :D**

**R&R?**


	19. Bribe Them With Fast Food

**So sorry again, for the late update. I have had so much on, but now I have a new laptop (Yay!) I'm going to be writing a lot more frequently because it is much, much better than my old one (and much, much prettier, it's RED:D).**

**Thanks if you reviewed **

**Right, now on with the chapter.**

**Fang POV**

It's been three days already since I told the flock my plan. As you already know none of them are exactly enthusiastic about my not so smart plan.

But, to lift their spirits up a little bit, I, the most wonderful flock leader in the world have come up with a master plan to get the flock to go along with my original plan.

So any guesses as to what my genius plan is? None? None at all?

Well I'll tell you. My ingenious, fantastic, brilliant plan is: Bribe them with fast food.

Good isn't it? The flock cannot resist a good, greasy McDonalds.

Well neither can I, for that matter, but that's not important is buttering up the flock and getting them to do what I need them to do.

This plan took me three days to think of, give me some credit for trying. This leader thing is much harder than it looks. I don't really get why max just doesn't give up and let someone else do it. I mean, it's such hard work, well for me it is. Max has been doing it for much longer than I have, so I suppose the flock would listen to her better than they listen to me because they have listened to her heir whole lives.

Right now the flock are finishing up their breakfast in the little cave we are currently residing in. It's actually quite nice as far as caves go but, obviously, I prefer living in a house rather than a cave just like any sane person would.

Speaking of houses, I wonder where we are all going to live when we get Max back. We can't really go back and live in the E-house again as the Erasers have its location, and could attack us at anytime.

Maybe we could all find some rural place, somewhere off the map where no-one could bother us anymore and not even The School could find us even with all their high-tech equipment.

"Right guys" I said to gain their attention "We need to get going".

"Where exactly are we going Fang?" Iggy asked me, not very warmly, I might add. Well I guess that's what I get for suggesting that we go back to the place that tortured all of us and took away his eye-sight. That experiment was a major oops for them damn _scientists, _if you can even call them that.

"We are going in to town to get some supplies and maybe a map, so we can see where we go from here" I replied.

They all grumbled to themselves (Iggy, a bit more colourfully) as they packed up their things so we could leave.

I, being the most mature teenager in history, ignored their not so complementing comments and gathered up all my things in my pack and waited at the entrance of the cave for the flock to come and join me so we could leave.

After Iggy had stomped out the remaining embers of the fire we all took off one by one off the edge of the cliff.

I let myself free-fall for a couple of seconds before opening out my wings and gliding silently in front of the flock to lead them into town, where they will all agree to my plan after they had a massive McDonalds in their stomachs.

* * *

When we reached town we landed in an alleyway between two shops.

"Nudge and Iggy could you two go and find me a map please?" I asked and took some money out of my wallet and passed it over to them.

"Okay Fang, we'll see you later then?" Nudge asked me, after she had pocketed the money I had given her.

"Yeah, meet me and Gazzy here in an hour, okay?" I asked.

"Cool. See you later" and with that Iggy and Nudge were out of sight and me and Gazzy were left standing in a dingy alleyway.

"Come on then little man" I said to Gazzy as I led him out the head of the alley and out into the sunlight.

"What are we going to buy Fang?" Gazzy asked me.

"Um, I think we should get some food to take with us. Stuff we can eat on the move" I answered him and he nodded and pointed out a grocery store that we could go into.

I thanked him and then we both crossed the not-so-busy road and entered the shop.

It was a little down trodden, but it would do as we only wanted to buy a few things and we wanted them as cheap as we could get them. I wanted to keep as much money as possible for two reasons really, one: The flock eat a heck of a lot and the McDonalds bill is going to be very, very expensive, to that I have not doubt. Also reason two: We would need money wherever we go so it would be best to save as much as we could.

After we bought as much crisps, Gatorade and chocolate bars we could get, I thanked the woman that was working behind the counter and me and Gazzy left the shop and decided to wait for Iggy and Nudge since we had nothing else to do.

We sat on the curb outside the shop. I was feeling quite peckish as I took out one of the chocolate bars we had just bought, snapped it in half and gave one half to Gazzy and kept the other to myself.

But as I passed him his half, Gazzy's sleeve pulled up a bit enough for me to see the jagged scar on his inside wrist.

_What? _I thought to myself as I grabbed his arm and turned it over.

Angry, red scars met my eyes and I looked back into Gazzy's whose eyes were round and watery.

_This better not be what I think it is!_

* * *

**Ohh… Cliff-Hanger, haha.**

**Fang found out about Gazzy's Emoness.**

**But what will he do?**

**Find out next time! :D**

**Thanks for reading. Please R&R!**


End file.
